Liara T'Soni and The Human Spectre
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for mass effect kink. Liara is an archeologist. Shepard watched Indy as a kid. Ergo, Shepard wants to take the asari on wild adventures, living out his childhood fantasy. With a fedora.


_**"'Indiana Jones' Shepard" - MShep/Liara**_

_Liara is an archeologist. MShep watched Indy as a kid. MShep takes his asari GF on wild adventures, living out his childhood fantasy. With a fedora._

_BONUS if you can fit some sexy times in there, someplace._

_kthnxpleasethankyou_

* * *

The remarks about her credentials had seemed so innocent on their face. Yes, Shepard, she really did have a doctorate, no, it is not required that you call me 'Doctor,' and yes she had studied archeology extensively, but no, she had never met a 'Nazi,' what exactly was a 'Holy Grail?' The humans aboard the ship had raised their heads to stare at the Commander, who had leaned forward so earnestly to ask more questions that the asari was strained to answer.

It was flattering to have those steady clear blue eyes focused on only her. The barrage of questions, an actual show of interest in her earlier work that Liara had done that so few beings aboard the ship possessed, the flickering half-smile that spread across his face as her enthusiasm showed.

So of course, she accepted the present.

"I saw this and thought of you." That grin.

"Thank you...what is this?" Although she already had a feeling as to what this rope object was.

"It's a whip!

"I thought you might need it.

"To get around. On those dig sights. Because you're an _archeologist_.

"The next time you go out for one of those, can I come along?"

The looks the others gave them was becoming conspicuous. Garrus and Tali exchanged glances over their dextro food, and Ashley Williams gave them such a disturbed stare that Liara was sure she'd done something horrifyingly embarrassing, the faux pas inexcusable. Accept, or politely decline the request?

There was only one answer in those eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you can. Especially if we're going to a Prothean site, as the conduit…"

But Shepard was already gone, lost somewhere deep in that head of his. Gone burrowing into his confusing memories, nodding, but no longer with her. Thinking no doubt on his important mission and all the responsibility resting on those shoulders.

Why, of course, he would love to come along was a mystery. Oh, yes, such places were exciting, but Shepard wasn't exactly qualified to do more than shoot any hostiles that might be there. If the site had such. Normally they could spend years studying an area just to see if anything had once been built. Liara had an image of Shepard, bent over and carefully dusting a rock with the same patience he used when aiming for a target.

Dedication. Above all else. Due diligence. His tongue in the corner of his mouth as he narrowed his eyes. A presence and will that was only shakable when she'd found him late at night watching some mysterious video that he'd quickly shut off when spotting her—guilty as the asari, who had to hide her own videos detailing Shepard's past missions. But otherwise gracefully and understanding. Patient to other's needs and requests.

But for this latest mission, she did give into the request to take the confusing gift along. Shepard was after all a soldier, and knew more about fighting this enemy than she did, and this might, well, there must be _some_ reason why he'd asked her to bring this whip along. Who knew what they might find in such a place, besides ancient prothean technology?

The others were of no help, shrugging at Shepard's requests, at his giddiness over the discover of another artifact. And Ashley raised her eyebrows far too high over their commander's request that he and Liara go out alone to check this possibly prothean site. What context was the asari missing exactly, why did none of the humans understood what was happening either?

Shepard stepped out of his room, wearing an unfamiliar cap. Unfamiliar rough clothes so unlike his armor or normal civilian outfits. In such an outfit, with those wide eyes, he looked younger. "I've waited forever for this."

"John, what are you wearing?" She couldn't recall ever saying his first name aloud in his presence. "What exactly are you planning?"

"When I was a little kid, I thought about becoming an archeologist. It's always been a dream of mine."

Liara couldn't even ask him more about this interesting new aspect to his past, a fact she hadn't read in his files or those vids. Shepard as a boy, digging in the dirt like she'd done herself as a child. She wanted to touch him then, to take his hand or something like that. Could she touch his face? Were humans alright with such a gesture? Clearly, undressing him just to touch his broad chest had to be crossing a line, yes?

"Let's go beat some Space Nazis."

"…what?"

But then she was being pulled into his arms, muscular, _distracting _arms. Being squeezed in a friendly fashion she'd never felt. Several buttons on his shirt hadn't been properly fastened, revealing a collar bone and swell of a tanned chest. None of the vids had included such a sight either. If they had…they still could not have prepared her for the sight. "I've always wanted to this. It's a dream of mine, after watching all those movies."

"I know exactly what you mean." Hopefully, Shepard hadn't noticed the breathless quality of her voice.

"This is probably why you became an archeologist."

Even the way he smelled was attractive. "No. Well. No. But this is certainly a nice…Perhaps a little. Or, something similar. I don't know anymore."

She could see the future then, for once what was ahead rather than what had occurred years past. Could see a glimmer of what might happen, in that dreamy, stubbly face. He was attractive, this man. This hero. He could save the galaxy, could stop anyone that stood in his way. And _she_ could be by his side, this tall _attractive_ human's side and help him and be there for him in his inevitable yet hard-won victory.

_I am swooning. No, surely not. _

Carefully, the commander pulled another funny _hat_ from behind his back. Presented it to her as he had the whip: a shy, expectant smile. "I didn't see one anywhere in your room, and I guess you might have left some things back on Therum. I wouldn't want you to be unprepared. Hopefully, we don't run into any snakes."

His comment on snakes was analyzed, then dropped for fear of only having to ask more questions.

…Shepard was afraid of snakes? She hadn't thought him afraid of anything. Another fact of his life to file away.

The young asari could see ahead, a time where they'd beaten Sovereign, and could be together. A_ confusing_ future, yes, but one of hope and belonging, and Shepard smiling at her. They could in perhaps try melding again, forming a union. In time, Liara might learn whatever human context that Shepard was working with, and understand him fully. That's what she wanted, to be with him and understand what went on behind those blue eyes, and to touch more than his hand as she took that hat.

"Alright, Shepard." She put it on; the protection it offered was very limited in comparison to a helmet. Still lost, but unable to do anything but follow his lead. He exuded that aura of safety that made her sure she could handle whatever they were going to face, be it 'Nazis' or mercenaries or geths. Could she kiss him, at some near point? Was that was _this_ was, some strange human dating ritual? Was Shepard trying to woo her with these gifts?

Because as usual, his efforts were succeeding. Nothing would please her more than to take him to the dig site, and further unbutton his shirt. To kiss him, alone, and know what that mouth felt like against her own. If the stubble on his face was really as rough as it appeared.

"This is going to be awesome," Shepard promised.

She didn't quite know about it being exactly 'awesome', but there was a certain thrill in saving the commander by hitting a Husk in the face with that whip before they were both forced to run from the site as the tunnels collapsed around them.


End file.
